


i am damaged

by goawaybri



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, This Is Sad, bullied!janis, cady is bi, i love janis sarkisian, im gay, janis is gay, soft cady, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goawaybri/pseuds/goawaybri
Summary: Janis doesn't want Cady to see her getting picked on in the hallway.( i suck at summaries im sorry)





	i am damaged

**Author's Note:**

> hi i like torturing janis apparently and it physically pains me to write her in such pain ugh

Janis refuses to walk to class with Cady. She knows how ridiculous it is, but she cannot have Cady see her get mocked, tripped, pushed into lockers, and in some cases, stuffed in lockers. Once she ducked in a classroom, she’s pretty safe, but hallways, bathrooms, and the cafeteria are war zones. 

 

Cady was the first female friend she’s had since Regina, and aside from that, as much as Janis hates to admit it, her crush on the redhead is ever-growing. Janis thought that if Cady saw what she went through, she’d think Janis was pathetic, and most likely never speak to her again. She couldn’t bear losing another best friend. 

 

Janis has it down to a science. She never holds her sketchbook or any of her artwork as she walked the halls in fear of them getting ruined or taken from her. She holds a textbook so she can duck her head in front of it as she walks, and she always keeps a low profile. None of this works. 

 

“Hey, space dyke,” A jock that Janis can’t be bothered to remember the name of screams across the hallway. 

 

She keeps her head down and continues to walk, increasing her speed. Her class is right down the hall, she is so close. Only a few more steps and she’d be there, but it’s never that easy. He pushes her against a locker, a chorus of laughter erupting behind her as her back hits the metal and her math textbook hits the floor. 

 

“What do you want?” Janis’ voice was shaky, she hated it. She starts to bend down to grab her textbook but is slammed against the locker again, this time, the dial digging into her back.  

 

“I want you to give me your sketchbook.” 

 

“Like hell, I will.” Janis retorts.

 

He pushes her further into the locker, the dial definitely bruising her back. 

 

“I’m gonna ask you again,” he said, still pushing her back into the locker dial. “Hand it over.”

 

No matter how excruciating the pain is, she couldn’t give up her sketchbook. They’d ruin it, or worse, expose it to the whole school. 

 

“I said no,” Janis says, mustering up all the power she could, but she was pretty sure the dial was cutting into her back, “Please just leave me alone!” She begged desperately. 

 

One of the jock’s friends grabbed the bag off Janis’ shoulder and grabbed the sketchbook, throwing the bag on the floor in front of the locker. 

 

Janis was crying now, from both the pain and her sketchbook being taken.

 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He taunts as more laughter erupts behind him. He lets go of her, and before she can comprehend what’s happening, she’s thrown into the locker, her bag still on the floor in the hall. 

 

She was sure her back was bleeding now, and she could barely move her limbs in the tiny space, but she kicked and banged on the locker door, sobbing as she cried for help. After about 15 minutes of banging and screaming, the locker door is opened. Cady stands on the other side, a key in hand. 

 

“C-Caddy, how did you-” Janis asked, shocked 

 

“I uh stole a master key from the janitor’s closet.” Cady takes her hand and pulls her out, “Are you okay? How the hell did you get in there anyway?”

 

“I was just messing around with some friends, that’s all. I’m okay. Thanks for helping me out, though,” Janis hugs Cady tightly, on the verge of sobbing again. She pulls away, a weak smile on her face.  “I’ll see you at lunch, alright?” She hurries away, eager to isolate herself in her room at home. 

 

Cady feels the stickiness of blood on her hand and sees the angry red spot on the back of Janis’ hand-painted jacket as she walks away. “Wait, Jan!” She runs to catch up to her friend. “You’re bleeding,” She says when she gets her friend’s attention. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up.” 

 

“Wait, no. Caddy, Can you just take me home? I can’t be here anymore.” Janis asks, her voice small. 

 

Cady nods, taking Janis’ hand as they walk down the hall. “How often does that happen?” Cady asks, her voice soft. 

 

“What?” By now, Janis knows that Cady knows she wasn’t just messing around, but she holds onto hope that her secret is still safe. 

 

“How often do you get picked on like that, Jan?” Cady asks, her voice more serious now. 

 

Janis decides there’s no use in hiding it anymore, “At least once or twice a day, if you don’t count the verbal attacks. Honestly, I don’t think I could count those, they happen all day. I’ve learned to just tune them out.” Heavy shame is evident in the brunette’s voice. “Look, I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore or whatever. I wouldn’t want you being targeted or anything and-” 

 

“Janis, no I’m not going to stop talking to you. I am going to start walking with you to class, though.” 

 

“Fine, I guess I could live with that,” Janis sighs in mock annoyance. 

 

Cady giggles as she walks Janis out to her pickup truck, taking the keys because she knew Janis was not up to driving. 

 

Once they arrive at the Sarkisian’s, Cady immediately leads her friend to the kitchen and cleans her back with some peroxide. 

 

“That dial cut you pretty deep,” Cady says as she bandages the area. “Any deeper and you would need stitches.” She puts away the first aid kit and the two move to Janis’s room to watch a movie. 

 

“Hey Jan…” Cady starts, “You know I’m always here for you, right? I’m not going to leave you over some meathead jocks and petty girls being assholes to you. You’re kinda stuck with me now.”

 

“Yeah, I know.. It’s just that a voice in my head likes to tell me that you’d leave if you saw me like that.” 

 

“Well, I’ll be here to prove it wrong every time.” Cady presses a quick kiss to Janis’ cheek, Janis’ heart flutters and her cheeks grow hot. 

 

Cady’s phone buzzes in her lap. “Damian said he got you sketchbook back unharmed and it hasn’t been photocopied or anything.” 

 

Janis sighs in relief, a weight lifted off her shoulders at those words. 

 

“Now that everything’s right in the world again, can we please pick a movie? I’ll even watch one of those gross horror movies you love so much.” The redhead giggles, nudging Janis’ side, 

 

They end up watching Saw, Cady flinching and cuddling into Janis every time something gross happens. Damian comes over with Janis’ sketchbook and stays for the second half of the movie.

 

Sure, Janis’ life was a mess and she couldn’t catch a break for shit, but she had Cady and Damian through thick and thin, and that makes life bearable.


End file.
